


Soulmates, JJ Style

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, JJ Style, See I Can Be Nice To JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: JJ forgot about his soulmate dream being due.  When it comes, he finds himself loving the result.





	Soulmates, JJ Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> For Phayte, who has been yelling at me for being mean to JJ. Here you are, honey. Enjoy. <3

To be perfectly honest, JJ had forgotten all about this. He’d forgotten it was going to be his birthday, thanks to the flood he’d volunteered to help clean up. He hadn’t forgotten he was seventeen, but he had forgotten the significance of his next birthday.

Soulmates just weren’t a thing JJ spent much time thinking about. When he met her, then he could decide what to do, but until he knew something about her – he wasn’t even sure it was a woman, he was just guessing based on his preferences – he didn’t see any point in making plans. Therefore, he kept his focus on his skating and his charity work.

His summer camp teaching skating to underprivileged children had just finished when he heard about the flood and decided to go help. When his parents asked about his birthday, he’d just shrugged. “So? We can celebrate in a couple weeks.”

He didn’t even realize this dream was any different from normal when the pretty girl showed up and started squealing. “Oh my god! JJ? Jean-Jacques LeRoy?”

“That’s me! What’s your name?”

“Isabella Yang.”

JJ raised an eyebrow. _That_ was a little different. He knew that name. “Webmaster for JJ’s Girls?”

“You recognize my name…” Isabella’s eyes lit up and she started fanning herself. “I can’t believe this. This is the best day of my life, and I’m not going to remember.”

“Why not?” Admittedly he knew very little about Isabella. He’d always imagined her as older, in her 20s, not someone close to his age. Same with the other officers of his fan club. If she had some sort of memory disorder…

“No one remembers meeting their soulmate in their soulmate’s dream.”

“Wait, this…” JJ burst into laughter. “I’d forgotten! I’ve been a little busy…”

“With the flood, I know. Of course I know. So busy you forgot your own eighteenth birthday?”

“So it would seem. How old are you?”

“Seventeen. I’ll be eighteen in March.”

“Perfect! How do you want to handle this?”

“Can you come to Toronto in person sometime soon? If you told me through email or on the phone, I’m not sure I’d believe you that you’re JJ LeRoy.”

“Sure. I’m here at the cleanup for another couple days, I think, but I should be able to come meet you next week, if that’s what you want.”

 

JJ’s parents were very happy to arrange a trip to Toronto for JJ to meet his soulmate. He took the rest of the day after his flight in to settle in and relax. The next morning, he sent an email to Isabella at her official JJ’s Girls address.

_Hi! This is JJ LeRoy (no, really). I’m in Toronto and wanted to see if I could take you to lunch as a thanks for the awesome work you do for JJ’s Girls. The club wouldn’t be half as good without the amazing website you keep up with._

There was a quick response.

_What’s JJ LeRoy doing in Toronto? I’m going to be eating lunch at Rooster Coffee House at 1:00. You can join me if you like._  
_If you really are JJ, you’ll know which one I’m at by the address._

JJ googled and laughed. At 12:55, he got to the Rooster Coffee House on King Street. Isabella was just arriving as well. She jumped when she saw him. “It really is you! What are you doing in Toronto?”

“I’m sure you know I just turned eighteen. Why would I go anywhere?”

Isabella clapped her hands to her mouth. “Your soulmate’s in Toronto? Have you met them yet?”

“I just did. I didn’t want to say anything until you were convinced I’m me, but you’re my soulmate.” He caught Isabella and got her into a chair. “I’m glad it’s a fan. Not just any fan, either, but a fan who does amazing work.”

“That wasn’t just you luring me out here, you really like the website?”

“I love the website. I’ve sent in a couple suggestions for improvements, some you took, some you didn’t.”

Isabella buried her face in her hands. “I rejected suggestions for the website from you. The website is all about you!”

“You didn’t know it was me! I sent them in under a fake name!”

“Soulmate? Really?”

“Really.”

“Prove it?”

“I can’t." Isabella dropped her eyes, and JJ reached out to pat her shoulder. "That phrase you came up with is a tongue twister, and I have tried repeatedly but I cannot say it properly. French, English, and Chinese were never meant to be in the same sentence. If you still don't believe me, we can go get tested. I hope you know that it is not JJ style to put a girl through that for no reason!” He gave her a confident grin.

Isabella looked at him hard, and finally nodded. “Good enough. What happens now?”

“You get my phone number, private email and social media account names, and we get to know each other while you finish high school. Next summer we see how things stand between us but I’m hoping you’ll move to Montreal to be with me. In my dream, you said you weren’t sure how JJ’s Girls would react to this becoming public. You know how I am about my life, but I’m willing to keep you a secret from the press if that’s what you want.”

Isabella nodded. “Just temporarily. High school’s bad enough without the potential of being called a whore or a gold digger or whatever names jealous fans are going to call me. If they find out, they find out, but I’d prefer not to make any kind of announcement until after I graduate.”

“Sounds good to me! I believe I promised to buy you lunch. Shall we?”


End file.
